From Cold To Hot
by luvdavamps
Summary: When Eve gets a call offering a new job the Glass House gets a new roommate. But she's from out of town. Out of the country actually. How will she get on in the town of chaos. Rated T for safety. Contains original character Saskia
1. Chapter 1

Form Hot To Cold

Okay so I have always wanted to write a original character and I finally got an ace character worked out. Hope you enjoy her. The condition I have given my character is actually the same condition that I have. If you are interested in learning more send me a message or feel free to look it up yourself.

Saskia's POV

(A.N. Saskia is a seventeen year old girl from the east of Scotland)

Oh my, god. So I'm going for an audition for this new movie. Still haven't got my license so have to take the bus, but I don't mind that really, means that I had more time to practice my monologues I had to prepare for the audition. I'd had a lot of experience with acting. It was my passion. It was the only career I saw myself doing. Apart from science. Not the physics side, I was never really good at that, but chemistry and biology, for sure. I had a special interest in biology and in particular human biology. Growing up with a genetic disorder does that to you. You find out interesting facts about the body and what it can and can't do for you.

The disease I grew up with was known as Turners Syndrome. It was a growth disorder that is caused by the loss of an X chromosome in the female body. It meant I was half human. Well, in my eyes at least. From the age of five, I had to take growth hormone to help me grow. And when I reached the age of fifteen I had been given oestrogen tablets, with progesterone supplement tablets. This was to make me go threw puberty. You see my condition meant I didn't produce enough of certain hormones to make things happen naturally and a lot of other things were wrong with my body, but I never let it get to me, I always had embraced my condition as part of me and nothing else.

Anyway I was on the bus heading for my audition and when I get there I meet the director. Everything goes off without a problem. Ace my audition and leave. There was three others with the director. There was the producer, head of casting for the movie, and a representative for the financier for the movie. This was a girl named Heather. Beside her sat a camcorder recording my audition and which held a link to the financier. Heather was wearing a headset so she could talk to them during the audition and to pass on the questions he had.

Two weeks go by when I finally hear back from the director, to tell me that I didn't have the right look for the movie. Ugh, why did the profession I work in have to be so superficial. All about looks, and not talent. They probably have got some bimbo, model, with zero skill at acting to play the role. But I was in luck. Apparently the financier of the production really like me and had decided to offer me a job setting up a drama school in a town in Texas. Morganville, he said. I couldn't believe it. He told me health care and everything would be included in my contract as long as I could start as soon as he was ready. I grabbed the chance while I could.

I decided to let my family know about my new job. 'Mum, hi... oh no, I didn't get it, but listen I got offered another job. The financier guy wants me to move to Texas in America to start up a drama school there... Yeah... I know but they say that they have been looking for a while... It really is a great opportunity... thanks Mum... I'll see you when I get home.'

_Eve's POV_

Oh, my god. I got home from work and discovered that there was a message left for me. It was from my old stage manager from when I played Blanche in Streetcar. Heather. 'Miss Rosser, I am phoning on behalf of Mein Herr. He is starting up a drama school here in Morganville and wishes you to help partake in the running of the classes. He has a drama student with drama teaching training and experience who he wishes for you to assist. He also would wonder if, as she is coming all the way from Scotland, you would have the space to take her in and settle her into the town. He has already cleared it with the Founder if this is possible, please get back to me as soon as possible.' I phoned her back straight away to let her know. I told Heather that I would be delighted to help but would have to speak to my roommates first about staying. But that I would do it soon and be right back onto her with an answer.

I decided to wait and speak to the rest of the gang. At dinner that night I told them about the call. 'So since she is coming from overseas they were kind of hoping that we could take her in and help her settle into town. But we don't have to, I think it'll be a lot easier for her if she is, but I still think we should all have a say because we all live here together. And Claire I will need you're help with it. She's also going to be studying at the campus, so I'd really appreciate it if you could help settle her in. I think that's what Amelie is going to arrange anyway but even so if you could mention it then it'll be so much easier.'

Claire nodded before she put on her thinking face. She always does this face when she's thinking really hard. Shane spotted it when she studied and he called it her thinking face. 'Where will she stay. I mean we don't have any spare rooms.'

I had already thought of this. 'Well, since Michael and I got engaged, we've pretty much just been sharing his room. So I thought we could redo my room while I move in with Michael. You don't mind do you.'

Michael shook his head. 'But how are we going to afford to totally redecorate the room. We only just have enough as it is.' Shane said.

'Well, Heather said that if we needed anything to help get ready for her arrival then they would be happy to help give us the money to do so.'

Now it was Michael's turn to join the conversation. 'Okay. Well then, I don't have any problems. If she pays rent then that's fine. Do you to have any problems.' Indicating to Claire and Shane. Claire just shook her head, while Shane sensed and opportunity to be smart, 'Yeah. My problem is that it's another girl. That'll make three to two and I'm afraid us guys will be outnumbered.' Claire immediately hit him on the arm. 'Ow,'

'Well, that's what you get for being a smart ass now isn't it.'

'Okay, so no objections. Okay Eve, looks like we're having a new roommate.' I was so happy. I know Claire doesn't get or like all the acting stuff but it'll be nice to have a friend that does. It was part of what I liked about Kim when I first met her. _Look at how that turned out._ Yeah, well granted but as long as I don't get too close too fast then it'll be okay. I really hope she like us all.

Okay so what do you think. Should I continue with it. 3 Reviews and you'll get to see what happens when they all meet. Let me know.

Love You Lots

Luvdavamps


	2. Chapter 2

Form Hot To Cold

Saskia's POV

I was an emotional wreck when the time came for me to leave my life and my family to move halfway around the world. It was especially hard when the time came to say goodbye to my niece Emma. She was three and it was a difficult age. I had been babysitting her ever since she had been born and so we were very close. And at three she could understand enough to know that I was leaving. It was really hard for me as I was so close to her. As I left and got in the car to go to the airport I heard her call out, 'love you Aunty Saskia.' I turned my face to her tears flowing, 'Love you too, baby. Speak to you soon okay.' The car took off and I was on my way to my new life.

Up until then I had been pretty confident with my decision but as I pulled away I found doubts start creeping there way into my head. Was I going to be able to hack being away from my entire family. I'd never been fully away from them in my entire life except for one week where I went to camp but I didn't handle it well and ended up calling home in floods of tears, homesick. Then I thought of how this was my dream. I would sit in college day after day and look at the teachers and think 'that could be me someday' and I became so determined it changed into 'that _will_ be me some day' and now it _is _me. I was still studying but, I loved that part just as much. I loved history because of learning every second something new about the past and about what and who you are. It was the same for this. I had always wanted to teach and I was always told that I was amazing at it. The passing of knowledge was a ritual dating back to prehistoric times. Cavemen would tell there stories passing threw word of mouth or create the simplistic cave drawings that we know of today.

Something inside me wants to do that. Wants someone, when asked a question about drama and performing, or plays and shows for that person to think of me and my lessons, and my teaching and answer the question because, I passed on and gave them that knowledge.

After an hour and a half of battling inside myself the car stopped and I got out. We were hear, at the airport. No turning back now, I suppose. I got all of my things out of the car and put them on the trolley I got myself. Walking threw the terminal I knew I was ready for this. At seventeen I was ready to go and finally start my life. Go to college while helping to teach youngsters drama and how to act. I was so excited. I got myself checked in and went to get something to eat before heading to the gate.

I was sitting in my seat on the plane. Holding one of my precious books in my hands. I was addicted to books. I loved them. I was known for never travelling or going anywhere without having a book upon my person. It was kind of a trademark of mine. After a while on the plane I got fed up with my book as I was feeling really tired. I decided as I had another couple of hours on the flight that I'd sleep for a bit before we landed so I was refreshed enough to make it to where I was to be staying.

Eve's POV

_(a few days before Saskia's due arrival)_

Oh, my, GOD! Finally we finished the room. We decided to go for neutral colours and stuff as we knew nothing about this girl. And it looked really good. Shane and Michael, who had been charged with doing all the major stuff like making the new bed, cabinets, closet, that we got for our new arrival. It took almost three weeks to finally finish including all the preparation that had to be done before we could do anything. We even managed to do it on the cheep, so much so, we had spare money left over from the redecoration. Shane wanted to keep it, but I decided to phone Heather and check what to do with it. She said to keep it aside just in case there was anything specific that was wanted in the room.

All we had to do now was wait for her to arrive. We had finally got an indication of who was supposed to be coming. Saskia Elle Gibson, she was a drama student in a university in the capital of Scotland. Was training to become a drama teacher and was apparently really good. Heather said something about her having some medical disease, can't remember it, but I was going to try and be sensitive. Just incase she doesn't like to talk about these things.

_(a few days later. The day Saskia arrives)_

Today we get a new roomie. I am so pumped. She's almost here. I got the call last night that she had landed in Dalles safely and was staying in a hotel for the night before making her way to Morganville. 'She's here,' Michael called out. Being a vampire, he could here the car coming. I jumped up and went to the door. Sure enough there was a limo sitting behind my herse. We all watched as the car door was opened and out stepped someone who was only about _half_ the height of Shane. Me and Claire thought we were small. Geesh this girl is a dwarf. 'Wow. Nice place. Big. Hi, I'm Saskia Gibson. Which one of you is Eve.' I stepped forward to greet her. 'That's me. Hi, welcome to Morganville, or should I say welcome to the States. I was told that this is your first time over here.' She looked at me. Apart from being small, she was big built in frame. And had shoulder length dyed blonde hair. She was wearing a strappy top and jeans. 'Yeah. My family didn't earn much money so we couldn't afford to go on any holidays. Been to Ireland to visit family once, and went to Belgium as part of a battlefield tour. Visited London twice than that never been anywhere but home. Big change for me here.' She had a nice face to her with a strong broad scottish accent. 'I'll bet. Well let me introduce you to the rest of the gang. The blonde is Michael, he's my fiancee. Then there's my best friend, Claire. She'll be helping you around the University. And then there is her boyfriend, Shane.' I indicated to each of my roommates in turn. 'Hi. And Shane...? Out with it. I know you have a comment you abviously want to make. One thing about me. You got something to say about me, say it to my face or don't say it at all.' Wow she picked up on Shane all ready. I liked her straightforwardness. 'Yeah. Sorry if you take this the wrong way but, you're a serious midget.' I was worried about how she'd react, but she looked calm and fine with his decidedly rude question. 'That's okay. I have a medical problem. It's called Turner's Syndrome. It affects my body and means I can't grow as fast as what I should. I'd be happy to explain it all to you, but from what i'm getting it may be a little difficult to fully understand for you. It's very technical.' Claire decided to jump in at this point. 'That would be great. That is if you don't mind talking to us about it.' Saskia just brushed this off. 'Nah, no problem. If I could go around educating the masses about it for money then I'd be a happy women, as there is nothing I love more than talking and giving people information. Anyway, I've always been very open with my condition. It often the best way. People don't know what's wrong with you unless you tell them.' We noticed that the driver had gotten out all of the luggage. 'Right well, lets get this lot in and up to your room and then we'll get dinner fixed and talk more about it then.'

We got in the house and up to the room and were pleased to find that she liked it. There was only one thing she wanted. 'It's perfect, except would it be possible for me to get a bookcase in here. I have a personal book, and dvd collection that I keep together.' She moved over to the biggest bag there and lay it down and opened it. It was packed to the brim with books, and dvd's but mostly books. We all just stared. 'As you can see, I love to read. When I started to earn my own money, I always went out and bought myself a new book with it or order ones over the internet. I was never seen without a book. Always carry one on me. Especially when i'm travelling, passes the time like you wouldn't believe. I almost missed getting off buses on more than one occasion because I was reading.' We told her we would sort that out as soon as possible.

Round the dinner table we all chatted, getting to know each other. Saskia was brillient. We all got along with her. I got on with her because she loved drama and acting but also she loved the same type of music to me. Although she didn't dress goth, she certainly liked the music of one. She told me she classed herself as a rock chick. She was pretty smart and got on with Claire as she too loved science. Although she said she didn't like physics that much but preferred the other sciences, Biology and Chemistry. She got on with Shane cause she could come out with some pretty smart ass comments like him. Music was how she got on with Michael. After dinner Michael did his usual and took out his guitar and started playing. When he went on to play, Rolling in the Deep, Saskia started to sing along to it. She was really good. She told us that she loved singing and had found as she had been singing from as soon as she could talk she had got a good voice. When she went to bed early, still out of whack from the major time zone difference, we all sat down and started to talk about her.

'So what do you guys think?' I asked them. 'She's pretty cool.' Shane said. 'Yeah, she seems like she'll fit in pretty well here.' Michael said. I decided to turn to Claire. 'What do you think? When you met Kim, you seemed to pick up on her pretty quick.' Claire looked thoughtful. 'Yeah, I did. But this time I actually like her. I can tell she isn't trying to be or in anyway is a bitch and I actually get on with her. Unlike with Kim.'

Everyone seemed to take on these words with great presidence. After the whole Kin fiasco we all decided that we would carefully consider Claire's opinion of someone as she had a tendancy to know who was good and who was decidedly _not _good. 'Brillient. I cannot wait to see what working with her is going to be like. I hope she's good.'

I was starting to feel tired so decided I would go to bed. As I passed I could hear Saskia in her room talking to herself. 'Now there are four main tools an actor uses when acting. They have their body, their voice, their brain, and their emotions. They twist each of these in turn to different levels as requirard to the character and the circumstances surrounding that character. Each tool has a significant purpose to why they are used. For example, the voice of an actor is used to portray a characters origins or feelings. This is done by an actor either putting on an accent to match the country or region of the characters origins, or how the character is feeling during a specific scene. Over the first few weeks we will be looking at each of these tools in turn and I will be teaching you different exercises and techniques in order to improve or even find your abilities at acting.' Just listening to what she was saying taught Eve so much about acting that she didn't even know or had thought about. She knew that even though Eve was to know these things, she would be getting taught just as much as those who were to be in the classes. And she couldn't wait for the first lesson to begin.

Okay I hope you like it. It took me a while to finish and not entirly sure if its any good. Leave me a review and let me know.

P.S. This is the most I've ever written in one chapter.


End file.
